loleprotofandomcom-20200216-history
Geotheia
Geotheia, also known as The World, is composed by two main continents (Maktar and Nhovo) and two poles (The Great North, The Great South) and severall smaller islands and landmasses, Maktar and Nhovo are separated by two oceans, the Middle Sea and the Long Sea. It's a fictionall world in a planet slightly larger than Earth. Thousands of years ago the world had only one big continent, politicaly divided by Two Empires, (Athalanor and Scyllamor), but a catasthropic event, the Great Cataclysm, reshaped the world's surface, dividing the main continent into two smaller continents (Maktar and Nhovo) and putting and end to the Two Empires. Continents The two main continents are Maktar (the eastern continent), also known has the Old World, the Old Land or the Old Continent, and Nhovo (the western continent), also known has the New World or the New Continent. The plot occurs on both Maktar and Nhovo, often at same time. Maktar Called '''The Old World '''by the inhabitants of Geotheia, Maktar was where the survivors of the Athalanor and Scyllamor landed to rebuild their civilizations, sea currents drawn the survivors of Athalanor to the western and Southwestern shores of Maktar, while the survivors of Scyllamor landed on the Eastern and Southeastearn shores of the continent. There civilization was rebuilt. Around 1500 A.C. the Great Nations of the West sailed the Seas to explore, and ended up discovering Nhovo, where they colonized with settlements for exploration and with the intent to expand their Empires. Maktar was site for the biggest and most important historical events of the Lumen World. The Northeast of the continent remains unexplored, mostly because of the dangerous Tartarians hordes present on the regions, on the unexplored land the term 'Wasteland' is given, most of the known territories of the Wasteland are deserts, steppes, tundras and mountains. Geographically speaking, Maktar is the biggest continent and landmass of Geotheia, it's bordered by the Middle Sea on the west, the Long Sea on East, and the Northern Sea and Southern Sea on both North and South. Maktar has a great variaty of terrain, providing Plains and Lowlands of the Western shoreline and part of the interior, Mountainlands on the interior and the Northern and Eastern areas, deserts on the NorthEast and Southwest and SouthEast, Marshalands, steppes, highlands, tundras, etc... Nhovo First discovered around 1500 A.C. and colonized around the same time, Nhovo was the undiscovered remains of the western land that belonged to the old supercontinent before the Great Cataclysm. It's population was comprimised by tribes descendants of survivors from the old empires that once rulled the land. These tribes were first hostile to the explorers and colonizers, and after severall conflicts and lasted for hundreds of years, peace pacts were signed, that divided the land of Nhovo between colonizers and natives. Half of the civilized territories on Nhovo are still colonies dependent of their Maktarean homecountries, the other half became independent after hundreds of years, such is the example of the Twelve Colonies. Nhovo has two main unexplored regions, due to the pact made between tribes and the colonial powers, these are Unknown Lands on the North and the Uncharted Regions on the South. Geographically, Maktar is the smallest continent. It's bordered by the Long Sea on West, the Middle Sea on East, and the Northern Sea and Southern Sea on both North and South. Nhovo has terrain diversity similiar to Maktar, it spams between deserts and tropical rainforests, the northern continent is full of mountainlands and steppes while the south has tropical rainforests and warm weather. Nhovo is almost divided in half between the Splitting Sea, and it's only connected between a small land bridge between the southern and northern halfs. Category:Geography Category:Geotheia